Frank
|fgcolor= |image=Frank Survivors Comic1.JPG |imgsize= |race=Terran |gender=Male |faction= Umojan Protectorate |birth= |death= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |job=Munitions worker |family=*Sarah (wife) *Dahlia (daughter) }} Frank was a terran munitions worker who worked at Spearpoint Base on Aeneas. Biography Frank was once married to a woman named Sarah, and the two had a daughter named Dahlia. However, Sarah was killed in a pirate raid, leaving Frank alone to provide for his daughter. His drive to help her kept him going even after her death. He later took a job at the Umojan Protectorate munitions factory Spearpoint Base to help keep them aloft. On the way to the factory, Frank met a young factory worker named Caleb, who his daughter had befriended. He told his daughter not to bug the man, but saw that Caleb was alone, and offered him help as he adjusted to life in Spearpoint Base. When they two went to the factory, they listened one of the foreman telling them how the weapons they were building would help against a xenos threat. Frank pointed out to Caleb that they were just as likely to be used against their terran enemies, and Caleb questioned whether it was proud work they were doing. Frank simply said if he did not make them someone else would, and this way he could provide for his daughter. Later, Frank confronted Caleb, saying he was acting alone and throwing himself into his work. Frank told him he was like that once, but had to adjust after Sarah's death, and offered him to come by for dinner sometime. Later Caleb sat with Frank at lunch, and Frank introduced him to his coworkers, Ida Briggs and Russell. That night Caleb came over for dinner, and he and Dahlia discussed her dream to become a farmer, as well as Caleb's past, which brought up awkward memories when the topic shifted to his old friend Kyra. Soon the dinner was interrupted with a loud scream, and Frank ran down to find the source, only to find the corpse of Russell with his chest gouged out.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1''' (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Later, Frank and Caleb attended a meeting, where they were informed that the factory were investigating Russell's murder. The group went to drink to Russell's memory, and George informed them the factory was investigating new arrivals. Frank assured Caleb they would still have a job. Later, after Caleb met Ida Briggs more, Frank informed Caleb that Briggs had feelings for him, and invited him to a card game she would be at. Though noncommittal, Caleb would show up. Over the next few days, Frank and Caleb became closer. However, one day the shift manager Jace did not show up for work. Frank and his group speculated as to why he vanished one meal, thinking he may be a spy, and Briggs informed them that she suspected he was not working for another power.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 2" StarCraft: Survivors '''2 (24) (August 21, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. In the chaos of Jace's dissapearance, schedules and pay ground to a halt, leading workers to complain to the factory staff. Frank and George mused on this, as Caleb slipped out to avoid the noise. Later, Frank had dinner with Caleb and Dahlia, where they discussed the shadowguard that arrived at the base, and their powers. Later at lunch, Caleb was affirming that Frank should be the one to take over for Jace as factory manager. Caleb, George and Frank had a similar conversation later in one of their rooms where Frank announced he'd put his name in for shift manager, when a renegade Nerazim, the true killer, burst in, slaughtering George. Caleb tried to shield Frank, telling the Nerazim he had no part in it, to which Frank responded with hostility, telling Caleb he betrayed his own race. The Nerazim then slit Frank's throat, killing him. In order to create a distraction, Caleb doused Frank and George's body with flammable liquid and ignited it.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors 2 (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Personality and Traits Frank was a open and friendly man, looking out for others who may be alone or were in the situation he was in when his wife died. He was persistent on making sure that those who need aid are cared before and have friends, even those who clam up. He was devoted to his daughter, and is willing to do what it takes to provide for her even if the work may disagree with his morality. Frank himself was never good at math, but was known around Spearpoint Base for his home cooking. Frank believed that humanity had to stick together in the face of the alien threat. References Category:Terran characters in Survivors Category:Umojan characters